


Need You Even Closer

by xMidnightsLullaby



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW, Rimming, Smut, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMidnightsLullaby/pseuds/xMidnightsLullaby
Summary: This story is set after the kiss in episode 7.“I… when you kissed me, Victor, I was surprised at first. I never thought you would…in front of all those people. You have chosen me. Of all people, you have chosen me. Me, a nobody. A lousy skater. I am nothing and yet you decided to be with me. It’s already hard for be to believe that, but you even showed that to the whole world. This is too much. It felt like dream. A dream that I never wanted to wake up from. I needed to make sure it wasn’t one. I was so afraid that, any minute I would open my eyes, and you weren’t with me. So please, Victor, please show me that this isn’t a dream. Show me that you’ll be with me when I wake up tomorrow. Please let me feel that this is reality, let me feel you.”





	Need You Even Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short OS I wrote last night. I'm still not used to write smut, so if anyone has tips or any kind of helpful critique, I would love you to help me improve.  
> To Iris who gave me that prompt this story is based on: I hope you like it :)

„Yuuri,“ Victor whispered into his boyfriend’s ear, “shouldn’t you…like…focus on the screen instead of…looking at…me?” Usually, Victor loved to be the only one Yuuri looked at,  but now it felt rather uncomfortable. He couldn’t interpret his gaze that kept wandering over his body. Sitting at the kiss and cry, Yuuri should probably turn towards the cameras and wait for the announcement of his scores, yet his eyes came back to Victor all the time. The latter was sure that it must have something to do with what had happened a few minutes earlier. How could it not? What he had done hadn’t been thought through. He had acted on an impulse that shoot through his body after seeing his boyfriend skate. Had he done something wrong? Had he hurt him in any way?

To threaten Yuuri to stop coaching him had been his last idea how to motivate him. Of course, it had been stupid and when he had realized how much he had shocked Yuuri, he had regretted it a second later. He had never wanted to make him cry, yet he was the cause of his tears. Well in the end, he had managed to make his student perform at his best. Yuuri had given his all. He had even changed his programme only to show Victor how important he was to him and that he wanted him to believe in him. Only remembering the moment when done that quadruple flip sent shivers over Victor’s body, leaving goose bumps on his arms. Never before he had been filled with so much surprise and joy at the same time and never before he had felt so loved.

He hadn’t been thinking when he had run towards Yuuri kissing him in front of everybody. They hadn’t talked much about how they wanted to display their relationship in the future. They had agreed that they didn’t want to hide forever, but finding the right opportunity wasn’t easy. Yet aside from better knowledge, aside from every common sense, Victor had felt the urge to show Yuuri that he had understood his gesture, that he felt the same way for him, that he would never leave him. He had wanted to be close to him, to feel his skin on his own, so he had done what his feelings and his body had told him and had kissed Yuuri. In front of the audience, in front of the cameras.

Yuuri had smiled at him afterwards, but since they had left the ice, he had this expression on his face, Victor couldn’t read at all. Victor was afraid that he had done something wrong. Maybe Yuuri wasn’t ready yet to expose their relationship to everyone. He knew that they should have talked about that in detail, but he hadn’t been able to hold himself back. Though, Yuuri’s gaze didn’t feel particular angry or uncertain. It was a lot more intense, like he was staring through his clothes. Victor could feel his eyes trace every line of his body, spinning a cocoon around him, not letting him go at all. The Russian had to do his best to avoid looking his boyfriend directly in the eye or he would probably get a hard-on. Has it always been so hot in here?

After the announcement, they got up again and walked to a bit to the side, keeping their distance from the interviewers.

“So…if everything works out, you might get a place on the…Hey…what?” Without letting his coach finish his sentence, Yuuri took Victor’s arm and pulled him towards the public toilets. He didn’t care about the people around them, he didn’t check if anybody looked at them. He opened the door and shoved Victor inside and into a cabin, locking it behind them.

“Yuuri…what?”

The Japanese didn’t react to what his coach was stumbling. He loosened Victor’s tie to open up the first buttons of his shirt. Stepping closer to his boyfriend, he started kissing the skin he had uncovered while unbuttoning Victor’s waistcoat. His hands wandered downwards, gently stroking up and down his sides until his fingers had reached the top of his trousers, hastily pulling the shirt out. Everything had happened so fast, Victor had no chance to breathe. The moment he realized what was happening, he grabbed Yuuri’s wrists to stop him from opening his belt.

“Yuuri…what are you doing?” He tried to hide how much all of this aroused him. Yuuri’s cloudy gaze, his red lips, slightly opened, his hot breath against his own cold skin.

As if he had woken him up from a dream, Yuuri shook his head and his eyes widened.

“I…I… Sorry… I just…” He turned his face towards the ground, avoiding Victor’s look.

“Hey…,” Victor whispered and cupped his boyfriend’s face with his hands. Gently, he made him look up again. “There’s nothing you need to apologize for. I was just a little surprised. It’s quite unusual for you to take the initiative.”

Yuuri didn’t say anything at first, still trying avoid his boyfriend’s eyes. But after a while, the caress of Victor’s thumb on his cheeks, relaxed him and when he dared to look into the other’s face, Victor’s heart stopped beating for a moment.

“I… when you kissed me. I was surprised at first. I never thought you would…in front of all those people. I didn’t realize what you had done right away. It came to me thought after thought. You have chosen me. Of all people, you have chosen me. Me, a nobody. A lousy skater. I have nothing. I am nothing and yet you decided to be with me. It’s already hard for be to believe that, but you even showed that to the whole world. This is too much. This is so much more than I ever…” Yuuri hid his face in Victor’s chest before he went on. “It felt like dream. A dream that I never wanted to wake up from. I needed to make sure it wasn’t one. I was so afraid that, any minute I would open my eyes, and you weren’t with me.” Tears formed in Yuuri’s eyes. “Please, Victor. Please show me that this isn’t a dream. Show me that you’ll be with me when I wake up tomorrow. Please let me feel that this is reality, let me feel you.”

Victor sighed and ran his finger’s through his boyfriend’s hair. “You’re not nothing. To me, you are the most special person I have ever met. I want the whole wide world to know that you have been the one to win my heart and it will always belong to you and only you.” Gently, he pulled his face up again to unite their lips in a soft kiss. Victor’s body was overflowing with the love Yuuri’s words had evoked in him. His insecurity made his heart ache a little, but he was determined to show him his love every single day, starting right now.  

Letting his hands wander to Yuuri’s neck, Victor intensified their kiss. His tongue was lightly gliding over his boyfriend’s, asking silently for permission. Without hesitation, Yuuri parted his lips and allowed Victor to enter him. Still slow as if he could break the special atmosphere around them by moving to fast, he fondled Yuuri’s neck while wandering to his waist with the other hand. Unzipping his outfit, he pulled his boyfriend even closer until not even a sheet of paper would fit between them. Yuuri who had wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck slowly let his fingers fly over his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. Every inch of bare skin he reached, he caressed with his fingertips sending shivers through the Russian’s body. When he had reached the end, he drew back from their kiss and started placing butterfly-like kisses along Victor’s neck down to his collarbone. Before he dared to move further down, he threw a hot gaze of lust to his coach. Victor already had a hard time to let Yuuri do as he wished and not tearing his outfit apart, so how could he say no to these big, black eyes who looked at him like he was the only person in the world that really mattered. With trembling legs he smiled at the other skater and Yuuri took it as a permission to continue. Tracing the line of Victor’s collarbone with his tongue, the Japanese didn’t waste a second and opened the other’s belt in one fast move and before Victor had realized, he had also unzipped the trousers pulling them and his shorts down.

If somebody had told Victor in the past that one day he would meet someone whose kisses would make him hard and yearn for the slightest touch, he would have laughed at them. Never, he would have believed that just one person could make him so desperate and yet Yuuri’s breath against his crotch, kneeling before him and his eyes fixed on the throbbing erection in front of him was one of the most erotic things Victor had ever seen. Cautiously, Yuuri placed hundreds of soft kisses on his cock, up and down and up again until he replaced his lips with his tongue. He circled the tip of achingly slow. Victor felt his legs getting weaker the more his boyfriend took him inside his hot and wet mouth. His right hand, he had clawed into Yuuri’s hair, while he needed the other one to support himself on the wall behind him. He closed his eyes for a moment, when the other skater had finally taken him all in, caressing his cock with his tongue. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Victor was aware that there were people outside, so he tried to be as silent as he could, but when Yuuri started to mimic swallowing movements, he let out a silent moan and opened his eyes again. What he saw kneeling in front of him nearly made him come and yet he couldn’t take his eyes of the whining mess that already started to prepare himself. From his point of view, Victor could see that his boyfriend had already inserted two fingers, loosening up himself while blowing him at the same time. Victor noted a suspicious tense in his thighs and balls, so he pulled Yuuri’s head up to make him stop.

“Oh Yuuri…what are you doing with me?” he whispered, examining his boyfriend who was trembling on all fours.

As much as he would have loved to thrust directly into Yuuri know, he knew that he had to hold himself back a little. His boyfriend was still not used to have sex often, let alone without lube or anything else to make it easier for him. So when Victor felt like his legs would support him again, he took a step forward and got to his knees, too.

“Turn around”, he whispered in a deep, husky voice and the Japanese followed his orders. He rested his arms and head on the closed toilet seat and turned his head backwards to be able to follow Victor’s movements. Amazed by the flawlessness of Yuuri’s pale skin, the Russian let his hands wander down his spine, trying to reach every inch of his back. When he reached his butt, he clawed his fingers deep into those perfectly round cheeks, leading Yuuri to let out a load moan.

“Don’t forget where we are, babe. Any second, somebody could come in and hear you moan like a cat in heat. As much as I love your voice when you beg me to take you until you can’t walk anymore, I want to be the only one who knows this side of you. So please try your best to stay silent, though I guess that it will be quite hard on you.” Victor had been whispering against Yuuri’s loin moving down with every word. His boyfriend was already trembling, his skin covered in goose bumps, when Victor spread apart his butt cheeks.

“Please, Vitya..Don’t…” But Yuuri couldn’t end his sentence. Instead, it got lost in another moan he tried to muffle with his arms. As if he had all time in the world, Victor let his tongue glide down the other’s cleft until he reached the beautiful, pink hole he had been wanting to touch the whole time. He followed the circled shape of the muscle with his tongue. Around and around he licked until he dared to put the tip inside. The sound of Yuuri moaning against his arms, made Victor smirk. Gently, he entered his boyfriend more and more, feeling the warm tightness around him. Just imagining his tongue being another part of his body, made him tense in anticipation. He took one of his fingers and for a moment, he removed his tongue to spread some saliva on it. Before Yuuri could complain about the emptiness inside him, he returned it to where it was joint by his finger. He loved how his boyfriend’s body instantly got ever hotter than before. Small drips of sweat formed on his back and when Victor started to slowly thrust the finger deeper inside, the other skater squeaked.

Yuuri had done a good job before, so after only a few moments, Victor was able to insert a second and finally a third finger. He felt that it was a little hard on his boyfriend, but to replace the pain with please, he bend his fingers and directly hit Yuuri’s weak spot. Instantly, the Japanese reared up.

“Victor, please. I want you..” Yuuri’s husky voice was a temptation and yet the Russian knew that he had to hold back.

“No…I don’t want to hurt you. Just a little more.”

“Please…I can’t wait. I need you.” Yuuri suddenly got up and turned around. Victor who had been surprised by his movement had fallen backwards, now sitting on the floor, only his long coat between his bare skin and the cold tiles.

“What are you...?”

Ignoring his boyfriend, Yuuri let his outfit glide from his shoulders and let it slide down just to step out of it. Then, he bend down, sitting down on Victor’s lap, supporting himself on he other’s shoulder.

“You don’t need to do this. Please! You’re just gonna hurt yourself.” Victor tried to let the last bits of his good reason speak to his boyfriend who was positioning himself over the Russian’s throbbing and dripping cock.

“I know. But I want to feel you right now. I don’t care if it hurts. At least, this will show me that this isn’t a dream and that you really belong to me.”

Slowly, he let himself sink onto Victor. The latter felt that it wasn’t going as smoothly as usual. Sure,  salvia and the few drops of precum that lacked out of the tip of his cock weren’t enough to let him glide inside. But Yuuri wasn’t to be stopped, so the only thing that Victor could do, was caressing his sides and to allow his boyfriend to claw his fingers into his chest.

“You’re doing this so well, babe. Just take your time, okay?”

Every inch that Yuuri had taken him in, Victor felt himself surrounded by a tight hot hole that clenched around him. Once more, he had to supress the urge to thrust right into it. He tried to focus on his breath while Yuuri lowered himself more and more until he finally sat down completely. Silent tears had formed on his face and Victor wiped them away with his thumb.

“Why didn’t you listen to me? I didn’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“It’s not because of the pain,” Yuuri whispered after some time, a hint of blush appearing on his cheeks, “I just can’t believe this is real. It feels real, but I still can’t understand how this can be true.”

“Oh my dear Yuuri. All of this is true. And if you let me, I’ll show you that not even your wildest dreams can feel so good.” Victor leant forward and involving his boyfriend in a passionate kiss. Distracting Yuuri this way, he started thrusting into him slowly.

Soon, the Japanese’s body relaxed a bit and Victor dared to increase his pace. Rhymical, he raised and lowered his hips, reaching out for the deepest points of his boyfriend. Yuuri threw his head in his neck and supported himself on Victor’s chest. His fingernails left red trails on the Russian’s white skin. Victor loved how Yuuri buried his fingers even deeper in his skin, the deeper he probed into him. Shifting his weight a little forward, the Japanese started moving his hips up in down  synchronous to Victor’s rhythm. The coach had closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of being completely embedded by his boyfriend, cherishing the deep connection. Another erotic moan of Yuuri, however, made him open them again and what he saw was pure Eros.

Yuuri had closed his eyes as well, his head resting in his neck. His mouth was slightly open, allowing silent moans to slip out with every thrust. His lips were red and swollen from their kissing before. His abs tensed with every grind of his hips. He seemed to totally in his own world. A world where only he and Victor existed. His breath was going fast and when the Russian tightened his grip on the other’s hip a bit more, he started rolling them against his coach’s crotch.

The additional rubbing on his skin was too much for Victor. What had he done to deserve such a beautiful and erotic person in his life? He changed his ankle a bit and he knew he had hit the right spot, when Yuuri’s eyes flung open, his face convulsing in pure pleasure. His gaze was fixing Victor again, capturing him in these dark, enlarged pupils. The Russian felt that Yuuri was reaching his climax when the muscles around his cock tightened and tensed uncontrollably and also his dick was throbbing suspiciously. Out of an impulse, he leant forward, so he was close to Yuuri’s ear and whispered something he had never said before. “I love you.”

First, Yuuri’s eyes widened in shook, but only a second later, he came heavily, spreading his semen all over Victor’s chest. The sudden rhythmical tensing around him and the face that Yuuri made when he had reached his orgasm, made the coach come, too, after three more thrusts.

The Japanese collapsed, resting his head on Victor’s shoulder and the latter wrapped his arms around him tightly. Yuuri was trembling under his fingers and a first, Victor couldn’t tell whether it was from exhaustion or something else. He didn’t dare to ask, to afraid that he had done something wrong again. Instead, he started caressing his boyfriend’s back, waiting for him to say something.

“Did you…mean it?” The Japanese asked cautiously when he had caught his breath again.

“Of course. I love you. I love you more than anyone else.” Yuuri didn’t say anything, but suddenly, Victor felt something wet on his shoulders.

“Yuuri? Are you alright?”

“Yes…yes I am.” His boyfriend drew back a little and even though tears were covering his face, his lips had formed the most beautiful smile. “I just…I can’t be…” He took a deep breath. “I love you, too, Vitya.”

 

 


End file.
